Big Trouble
by Kitsune Moonstar
Summary: Some kidnappers get more than they bargined for when they capture the Gundam Pilots' children.


Author's note: I do not own Gundam Wing or its characters. I do own Mara, Tenshi, Sai Lien, Kari, Cami, and Ian. If you would like to use them, please ask me.

* * *

Big Trouble

It must have seemed like a good idea at the time. Six obviously well off kids just sitting out in the open with no adults in sight. It should have been a perfect set up; it turned out to be a nightmare for the kidnappers.

Six kids. The oldest was ten. She seemed quiet and serious; they hadn't noticed the mischievous twinkle in her eyes. Her platinum blond hair was pulled back in a loose ponytail, and she looked rather calm about all this. The nine year old sat next to her. She looked sweet and shy. Her long dark brown hair hung past her shoulders, and her eyes were a soft cobalt blue. On the blond's other side sat an eight year old girl. Her raven hair was pulled back in a neat ponytail, and her eyes were onyx chips that glared at the kidnappers. Two eight year olds sat on the brunette's other side. They were twins; both had pale blue-violet eyes and raven tresses done up in braids. Next to the first eight year old was a blond boy of five with bright blue eyes.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Jessica told her partner James.

"Come on. we've got six rich kids. We can probably get ten grand fro each."

She sighed; there was something off about this kids.

***

Mara Marquise shot a look at her cousin. Tenshi Yui nodded slightly. While both girls had not completely recovered from the sleeping gas that had been used on them, they were quite alert an ready to put their plan in action.

Both girls had fairly affluent parents, and with Tenshi's mom being the Foreign Minister of ESUN, they were both aware of the possibility of being kidnaped. In fact, they'd set up this plan in the event of a kidnaping. They just had to expand it to include their friends.

They'd been playing at the park with Sai Lien Chang, Kari and Cami Maxwell, and Ian Winner. Marimeia Kushranada, who now went by Mari Une, had offered to babysit then for the day while their parents worked. There had been an accident, and Mari had ben the only one on site who knew CPR. They had been sitting on a bench waiting for when they had been gassed.

That had been the kidnappers first mistake. The six of them had been the terror of unprepared babysitters for years. There was that, and the fact that their parents were not people you wanted to piss off. Well, in Ian's case it was an uncle, but still.

They had known each other most of their lives, and they were a pretty good team. Now they were going to put that teamwork to use. The kidnappers wouldn't know what hit them.

"Everyone okay?" Mara asked softly in Japanese; all six of them spoke at least Japanese and English fluently. She got affirmatives. Ian looked a little queasy, but other than that there were no problems. Her next question was, "Does anyone have a cell phone?"

The answer was no; so much for ending this quickly. Oh well, it might take longer, but there was more potential for mayhem.

"Okay; Tenshi, can you get your hands free?"

"No problem cuz," within moments Tenshi had slid her delicate hands free of the ropes that held them. She fashioned the rope into a pair of loops that gave the semblance of holding her but allowed free movement. Her nimble fingers quickly did the same for the others.

"Kari, Cami," Mara said once they were free, "you two are lookouts. Tenshi, see if there are any computers around. Sai Lien, see if you can pick the locks; Ian, get ready to play sick if they come back."

No one questioned Mara taking control. Not only was she the oldest, she was also the unofficial leader of the group. While they weren't really related, their relationship was that of cousins.

"Got it!" Tenshi said five minutes later. She held a laptop. Mara came and sat beside her.

"How much can you screw their stuff up?"

"Do you want them to be driven crazy or just not to be able to use the computer?"

"Let's mess with their minds a little."

Tenshi's hands flew over the keyboard; she was a natural hacker, like her father, "Done, and it's impossible to find my tampering unless you know exactly what I did."

"Kari, Cami?"

"It's all clear over here," Kari called from her position.

"There are footsteps coming my way," Cami replied.

"Okay people, showtime."

They were back in their places a moment before the door opened. First in was a man who barely glanced at them. The woman, however, kept a nervous eye on them. Tenshi cocked her head to the side. In response, Mara nodded slightly. Tenshi nudged Sai Lien with her shoulder, and she touched Ian's hand. He immediately began coughing.

"What's wrong with him?" the woman asked.

"He didn't react well to the gas," Mara replied casually.

"Will he be okay?"

"I don't know; I'm not a doctor."

The woman cast a distressed look at her partner. He ignored her.

"What are your names?" was his question.

"Mara Tenshi Alira Tenshi Sakura Sai Lien Cami Renee Kari Rachel Ian Scott," Mara replied.

"Is that your name or all of your names?"

Sai Lien spoke up, "Kore wa nihongo de nan desu ka?"

Both of the adults looked at her.

"What did she say?" the woman asked.

"You don't want to know," Mara assured them; all Sai Lien had said was 'what is this' in Japanese. But there was no need to tell their kidnappers that.

The woman flinched; this was not going well for them. The man rummaged in the backpack Tenshi had been carrying. Pulling out a library card he read, "Tenshi Yui. As in Relena Yui's daughter?"

His question was met by silence.

"I'll take that as a yes. So who are the rest of you?"

Again he got no reply.

"The boy could be a Winner, but the rest of you..."

Mara was fairly amused. This guy had probably heard of the rest of there parents; he just didn't recognize the relation.

"We'll be able to get a fortune out of the Yui's at the very least. And if the boy is a Winner, we can get the same out of them," the man told his partner.

Mara and Tenshi shared a look; these people obviously didn't know much about their family. The woman picked up the laptop, "I'll see if any of them appear in recent headlines."

Five minutes later she was cursing a mean streak. The kids hid grins. Tenshi beamed with pride.

"What's wrong?" the man demanded.

"I don't know James! It could be a virus, but I've never seen anything like this before. It's like the computer's possessed."

Kari began to hum softly; you wouldn't really notice it unless you were listening closely. But the tune was annoying. She and Cami took turns, but one of them was humming at all times. By the end of the hour it was driving their kidnappers crazy, and they didn't even know what it was.

Then Ian began to moan while holding his stomach. By now the woman was hyper tense.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't feel so good. I think I'm going to be sick."

This sent her into a full-blown panic. The kids watched in quiet amusement as she began to pace and pull at her hair. Sai Lien spoke up, "You might want to let him go to the bathroom."

There was an implied "duh" at the end of the sentence.

"One of you can take him," the man said. "The bathroom's right down the hall."

Sai Lien got up and sheparded Ian down the hall. Kari and Cami traded quickly hidden grins. Five minutes later they still had not returned. Finally the man went to see what was taking so long. It was another two minutes before he returned nursing a black eye. Ian and Sai Lien followed him with deceptive meekness.

Kari shot Mara a look, but the older girl just shook her head. Five minutes later the man said, "Let's go, I want to..."

"Now!" Mara cried.

The six children sprang into action dropping all pretense of being bound. Their kidnappers never knew what hit them.

***

Noin sighed and reached for her cup of coffee, "All right, let's go over this one more time. The chain of events started with..."

She was interrupted by the intercom.

"Could someone come down here, please?" asked Jim Walker, the receptionist. "I really think one of you needs to deal with this."

Zechs shrugged, "I'll go."

What he found was two people practically begging to be arrested. They were actually on their knees in front of Jim's desk.

"Please just arrest us," the woman said. "We're sorry we ever became criminals. We've suffered enough."

"Just get us away from those kids," the man pleaded.

"What kids?" Zechs asked.

"We kidnaped these six kids from the park," the woman explained. "We thought it would be easy money, but they're demon possessed or something. They put us through hell."

"Where are the kids now?"

"Outside. Please just arrest us."

Zechs nodded at Jim, "Get someone down here to read them their rights and lock them up."

With that he headed outside. He looked around and felt his jaw drop. There on the steps sat his daughter, his niece, and their friends. Mara grinned at him, "Hey day, can we go for ice cream?"

This came just as Marimeia came pounding up, "Where have you been? I've been looking all over for you."

Tenshi smiled, "We're sorry Mari. We were kind of kidnaped, but it's all right now."

Mari looked at him. He just shrugged and pulled out his wallet, "I'm sure they'll tell you all about it over ice cream."

Owari (the end)


End file.
